


I Could Never Leave You

by thecryoftheseagulls



Series: Logan Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, they're both overly affectionate dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on tumblr as thecryoftheseagulls</p></blockquote>





	I Could Never Leave You

Logan sets down his pen and leans back in his chair, sighing. When he looks up, he finds Anders in the doorway, just…watching him. The healer seems almost surprised at being noticed.

“Er. Hi.” Anders says, straightening.

Logan smiles. “How long have you been standing there, love?”

Anders shrugs, looking embarrassed. “A while? I didn’t want to interrupt. I just like watching you.”

This is new to the both of them, living together since Anders moved in a week before. It is strange still to wake and finds Anders in his bed, take their meals together, look up and see Anders watching him write his letters. Logan loves it.

“Come here,” Logan says softly, holding out a hand. When Anders moves closer, he settles the healer sideways in his lap and holds him close, buries his head in Anders’ neck and just breathes in the smell of him. He smells like dirt and herbs, the stench of Darktown cloying with the clean otherworldly tang Logan associates with the Fade.

“Logan?” Anders questions as Hawke’s fingers dig into Anders’ back. “What’s wrong? You seem…upset.”

Logan pulls back to cup Anders’ jaw in his rough hand and kiss him, a slow slide of lips and tongue.

“Nothing,” he mumbles with a shake of his head. “I’m just…glad you’re here. This house, it’s too big for just me and my mother and the servants. I don’t…” he sighs. “I’m glad you’re here,” he repeats.

Anders looks troubled, brushes the fringe of Logan’s black hair off his forehead.

“I’m here,” he says quietly. “You know I’m here for you, love.”

“I don’t think I realized how lonely I was – for you – before all this. Before I had you. Or maybe I did and just didn’t let myself think about it.”

“I know the feeling,” Anders says. “But what brought this up? You just got me here, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Logan rubs his face against Anders’ chest. “Just…writing a letter to Carver. I miss him,” he admits.

“And how is your tit of a younger brother these days?” Anders smiles.

“Good. He’s good. A little bitter, still. But I think he’s doing well with the Wardens.”

“So…” Anders prods.

"He should be here. Making snide comments about the nobles with me after Mother drags us to another abominable social function. Poking fun at the two of us for being in love. Just…being here. Aside from Mother’s happiness, all this – the success of the expedition, the money, the estate – it all seems pointless if he’s not here to enjoy it. It was never really for me, you know. One day the templars will come for me, status aside, and whatever I’ve built for myself here, I won’t be able to take it with me. I intend to leave everything to Mother…and Carver. And really, so long as they’re taken care of, I’d be just as content in a hovel somewhere. If you were with me. I don’t know.” Logan sighs again. “Sometimes I think about the fact that this won’t last forever, and all my work in this city feels rather futile. And I – well, Maelstrom and I – miss Ferelden. Half the time I don’t even know what I’m still doing here, except…”

He stops talking to fix his eyes on Anders’ face and touch his lips as if reassuring himself of the solidity of Anders’ presence in his arms.

“Except what?” Anders asks against Logan’s fingers.

“I could never leave you,” Logan whispers.

“Hawke…” Anders groans, and then he’s tugging Logan’s hand away and kissing the other man fervently, worshipfully, tracing his lips over Logan’s mouth, cheek, beard, chin, throat, clavicle. “I love you,” Anders says fiercely when he breaks away, both of them breathing hard.

“I love you,” Logan murmurs, his bright blue eyes soft.

Anders smiles, brushing his fingers through the hair at Logan’s temple lazily. “So you’re telling me I’m the only thing that’s kept you in Kirkwall these last three years?”

“Hm. More or less. I’m…kind of a wanderer, Anders. Comes from growing up on the run, I suppose. But there’s no point in running away when what you want is right in front of you.”

“That’s terribly romantic,” Anders teases.

Logan smiles. “What can I say, I’m in love with the most handsome apostate in all of Thedas.”

Anders quirks his brows at him and shakes his head, laughing. “You know, if that was coming from anyone else, I would say they were just laying it on thick. But you…you’re just so blighted sincere, with those big blue eyes of yours. It’s ridiculous.” He sighs mournfully. “And I used to be so good at casual flirting too. You’re stealing all my best lines.”

“I would apologize, except, well, I’m not actually sorry.”

“You’re a darling,” Anders says fondly. Logan tightens his arms around the other man and just smiles in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr as thecryoftheseagulls


End file.
